micro_infestionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pomargine
The Kingdom of Pomargine (Pomarginoise: Kyouvelague Pamargyne) is a country located in Colombia. It's capital is Tiale. History TBA The founding of the first Pomarginiose city Bernard Saloise, an explorer originated from the city of Nice, in France, had traveled through the forest of Vichada on it's route to Iquitos. He then found a place to rest, but it was planned to be destroyed by the Indians who have lived there. Bernard spoke sign language so that the Indians understand what he is saying, so they apologized, and instead, built an unauthorized Indian reserve in the middle of the forest, on which Saloise called Claire-Belle. He then came back to France, and bought from about 30 people to the city of Claire-Belle. 9 of them died because of Malaria. The Arise of Pomargine On the time of the deforestation in the 1920's, the city of Claire-Belle had been partially destroyed by the Colombian government for an illegal founding of city, and excess of inmigration. Since then, French schools have been burnt. Saloise and it's indian family had another idea to create another Romance language adding the elements of the indian languages, on which it called, Pomarginioise. Protests in the city of Carreño at the Dependency of Vichada had been protesting to the government to leave their culture alone. The Pomarginioise Siege A revolt, made in the city of Yopal, called the Pomarginioise siege, was made by Creole Pomarginioise people, Indians from the territories of Guaviare and Vichada and Saloise's sons, in 1925. The revolt was then suppressed by the Colombian government. Rimisanca The Rimisanca was a major event that expanded the Pomarginioise culture, religion and economy. However, for the Colombians, it was a huge sign of terrorism, because they had been founding cities without the permission of the government. The just-founded AAP (Armade Arbojuguke Pamargyniesy) The Armada of the Republic-in-exile of Pomargine) battled against the Colombian government in 1935, and it's victory led to a stalemate. Ralda's first King The city of Ralda had been coronating the Pomarginioise man Mensank Altoboere as the king of the city. This had been motivating the native people to make Pomargine a full kingdom. The Fall of Santa Rosalia The rebel, Cleud da Sank-Arneld, native from the town of Sievuel, had been studying politics and colonialism, so he could found the Army of the Independent Kingdom of Pomargine. 400 Pomarginioise cadets battled in the outskirts of Santa Rosalia against the Colombian government, because the Colombian government didn't want Pomargine, along with other nations, to become a Republic, as they thought it was a symbol of terrorism. The city of Santa Rosalia had been burning in ruins, and so the remaining Colombian cadets were burnt in fire and then sent to the Meta lake. This had been the victory of the Pomarginioise army, and the declaration of independence was held in the Padie Asckchelde, in the rebuilt town of Mesnuede, in 1947. Youth Reunificatory Day. The Catholic Mission of Pomargine, created by Suanco Aldeka, had been programming the Youth Reunificatory Day (JRA, Jurnai da Leubagei Asbeju) was made in the city of Tiale, in 1955. More than 90% of the people who live in Pomargine came there, and they had no homes. For that, Tiale became into a city by the government, and the remaining refugees made their own outskirts. It became so famous that it became the capital city in the next year. Culture TBA Economy Pomargine's currency is the Pomer, on which is equivalent to 4 dollars. The coins are officially referred as Monoic. Pomargine is currently working on a tramway station that will travel through the cities of Laga and Mubejai to the city of Tiale. Subdivisions Pomargine is divided into 8 regions and 1 autonomous republic. * Alcepiot (Boerdeja) * Cemydrea (Cucui) * Dyplece (Mesnuede) * Inegle (Kalbujere) * Nukeije (Corcekjalca, largest city: Kykibjie) * Ornichleyca (Mubejai) * Oscordla (Aducle) * Tiale (Notbajek, largest city: Tiale) * Republic of Bialsal (Segarla) Symbols Pomargine's flag has been made by the artist Alsa De-Borkajicie in a contest for the Kingdom's new flag. It's smoothness had been declared the official flag of the country, in 1955, at a council in Mesnuede. Pomargine's anthem is Gyne de La Madiernedé (Hymn to the Maternity), and it's royal anthem is Ci Cupela des Emandlai (Amongst Cupoles of Dogwood). Both of these were adopted in 1944. Telecommunications Telé Pome is the national television station of Pomargine. Other television stations include Redi A, PCT and TP.Category:American micronations